batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Young Knight (season 9)
Season Nine of The Young Knight is the ninth season of the series that chronicles young Bruce Wayne's troubled life as he tries to adjust what happened after his parents’ tragic murder and still adjusting being Batman. All these episodes now air on Wednesdays 7/8c. Premise After season eight, Bruce decides to let go off Batman and let him be at fault of supposedly killing Harvey Dent. However, he ends up getting shot by the return of the Black Mask. Now the Black Mask wants revenge. In the season opener, Black Mask blackmails Bruce into becoming Batman again to be his lackey and if not he will hurt the people close to Bruce starting with a close family friend. As the season progresses, Bruce will struggle to bring his life back to together as his romantic life becomes more traumatic when Selina has to fight off against her own demons...and those very same demons will put Gotham through the ringer. Meanwhile, Bruce wants to mend his broken relationship with Leo while Leo has to find a way to be back with Vicki; however one will make the ultimate sacrifice to save their love. Gordon will do unethical skills to save Batman's reputation, even putting his own on the line. Alfred has decided to retire and will remain less involved in Bruce's life, but how long will Alfred stand in the sideline as he sees Gotham tearing itself apart. With Bruce being Batman again, he has to face new foes and old. However, as there is one new cunning new enemy that will strike Batman emotionally and his name is Dr. Thomas Elliot aka Hush. And just to make it worse, Gotham is still torn over counting Batman as a hero or treat him as a villain; more than less, there are some figures who want to help Batman...and for Batman, he needs the help no matter the cost. First time characters from the Batverse include new foes Mr. Freeze, Riddler, Cluemaster, Maxie Zeus, Hush, Scratch, and a new ally... Azarel. While old foes such as Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Clayface, the Black Mask, and Red Claw return. Other returning characters include Ragman, Commisioner Loeb, Mayor Hamilton Hill, Det. Arnold Flass, Philip Wayne, Ace the Bat-Hound. Main cast *Bruce Wayne (Ian Somerhalder) (16/16) *Selina Kyle (Jessica Lucas) (14/16) *Leo Foster (Tyler Hoechlin) (11/16) *Vicki Vale (Genevieve Cortese) (16/16) *Det. Jim Gordon (Jim Flanagan) (12/16) *Alfred Pennyworth (John Cleese) (16/16) Recurring cast Series recurring *Harvey Dent (Robert Buckley) (1/16) *Lucius Fox (Keith David) (10/16) *Leslie Thompkins (Marogot Kidder) (1/16) *Martha Wayne (Sarah Clarke) (1/16) *Thomas Wayne (Tate Donovan) (2/16) Season recurring *Dr. Thomas Elliot/Hush (Paul Telfer)(10/16) *Agent Ivan Bishop (Thomas Kretschmann) (5/16) *Reginald aka Reggie, Alfred's potential successor and a new butler (Charlie Bewley)(15/16) *Phillip Wayne (Dylan Walsh) (2/16) *Det. Arnold Flass (Billy Zane) (14/16) *Mayor Hamilton Hill (Ron Rifkin) (3/16) *Det. Jackson Meyers (Wes Brown) (5/16) *Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb (Victor Garber) (7/16) *Unnamed role in episode 16 (Paul Blackthorne) -- WILL BE REVEALED IN SEASON TEN Episode guide Season 9 Notes *This season and next season will tie to have the shortest amount of episodes in a season, 16. *The season's main antagonist is Dr. Thomas Elliot/Hush. *This is the last season for Tyler Hoechlin (Leo Foster) as a series regular. He is the third longest series regular after Ian Somerhalder (Bruce Wayne) who serves as the first longest and John Cleese (Alfred) who serves as the second longest. **Leo dies in episode 8 Hush, but does appear in episode 9 Fright in his funeral; episode 12, who was actually Matthew Hagen/Clayface in disguise; and in episode 16 (season finale) as a ghost who first seen Vicki and then Bruce. **Leo will return to season 10 in three episodes. **He is the fourth and so far last series regular to die: Victor Powers (s7), Talia al Ghul (s7), and Harvey Dent (s8). *In the season premiere, Bullseye, Black Mask had captured Bruce Wayne and soon revealed he had had captured Leslie Tompkins; and used his men to capture Leo, Lucius, and Alfred. Black Mask also mentioned that he would've captured Julie, Det. Alder, and Jason, but he couldn't find them; and that if Victor didn't die he would've captured him too. (This is the first time since the season five episode Committed and the first season premiere since season 3's Trials that all of the original cast were mentioned at the same time) *This is the fifth season that Det. Alder hasn't appear, but has been mentioned in Bullseye *The third season that Julie Madison hasn't appear, but has been mentioned in Bullseye and Fright *This is the second season without Jason Powers, but he has been mentioned in Bullseye and Hush. *Black Mask and Scarecrow were last seen in season 2. *Two-Face, Red Claw, Poison Ivy, and Clayface were last seen in season 8. *This is the first time where Hush, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Maxie Zeus, Cluemaster all made appearances in the series. *''Azarel'' will be the first spin-off of The Young Knight series. The thirteenth episode of season 9 served as the backdoor pilot for the spin-off. The first season (scheduled with 13 episodes) will air coincide with The Young Knight's tenth season. There is potential to have a crossover between both shows. *In the season nine finale, Pyramid here are the tidbits and cliffhangers: **Batman and Hush faced off in a heated battle, but Catwoman reappears and helps him fend off agaisnt Hush. However, they both are getting outmatched until Det. Gordon appears and as well Agent Walsh. They both shoot Hush fatally. Before Hush dies, he warns Batman and quietly to Bruce as well that there is another enemy waiting for him. **Lucius sits down in the Wayne Industries COO office, but the worker is replacing the title on his door from COO to CEO. Lucius observes the change and thinks about Bruce's well being. **Vicki sees the ghost of Leo. He tells her that he always loved her and will do anything to make their marriage happy. Vicki is already happy and when she didn't see Leo anymore, she tells herself that she is pregnant hoping Leo is smiling down. **Selina kisses Bruce, but tells him she was born a thief and she will always be a thief. And then when she promises him that she'll meet him in secret place tomorrow, she leaves Wayne Manor. When she is on the road, she is soon stop by Det. Flass. Selina wonders what is going on and the Det. Flass confesses that she is under arrest. He soon cuffs her and Selina is confused until Det. Flass tells her that she is the Cat who has been burglarizing Gotham for months. He takes her away as she feels upset that she won't meet with Bruce. **Reggie is ready to be the primary butler, but Alfred tells him to hold on just a bit. Just because he finished training doesn't mean he is the no. 1 butler. Alfred will remain no. 1 and Reggie will be no. 2. Reggie reluctantly accepts. As Alfred heads to the kitchen, Reggie sees his phone and when he sees a text it reads..."Does the old man know?" Reggie replies, "No." Soon Reggie plays face and resumes his role as no. 2 butler. **Det. Gordon views the GCPD Major Crimes Unit for the last time and then in a shocking twist, he takes out his shield and gun and place both of them on his desk. He makes a heartbreaking decision and quits his job leaving Batman without any police knowledge. Gordon walks away deeply upset. **Meanwhile, Bruce is at his secret location...his private airport. He hops aboard his jet and when he sits a stewardess tells him out of curiosity where is he going. Bruce tells her away from Gotham. Gotham only gives him pain, and he needs to move on. He feels its time. As she heads out, he soon sees Leo's ghost. Bruce is ecstatic but depress at the same time that he's not real. Leo is depressed too, but tells Bruce that he is always his best friend. They may have reached a bump in their relationship, but throughout the years they are still the closest friends. Bruce misses him and tells him that he has his justice. Leo is happy too, but tells Bruce that he is scare what's up there. Bruce tells him to let his mom and dad know they'll be keeping an eye on him while he's up there. Leo smiles and tells him that friends for life. Bruce smiles and he soon hears the captain telling him that is he the only one or is there another. When Bruce returns to the spot he saw Leo, Leo already disappeared. Bruce looks upset, but accepts that was the last time he saw his best buddy. He soon looks at the time waiting for Selina, but then realizes what he heard from her that she's always a criminal. He feels she's going back her old ways and regrettably tells the captain to go ahead. The captain agrees and begins to the take the jet in the air. **Parts of the second to last scene, we see Vicki grabbing her stomach smiling that a part of Leo will still be here; then we see we see Selina rotting in a holding cell wondering did Bruce leave her; then to see Gordon back home playing with his children knowing he will be doing a lot of that for now on while looking at the sky realizing he could be making a mistake; then we see Alfred fixing food while Reggie looks on; then we head back to the jet where we see Bruce taking a nap. **''Final scene of the season:'' Bruce suddenly wakes up and then seeks the stewardess. However, she is not responding. He checks up front to see if she is tending to the captain but then Bruce is shocked to see the captain is not there and that the plane is on auto pilot. Bruce confused of what just happened is soon shocked when he discovers where the jet is taking him. He widens his eyes to see something shocking...(END OF THE SEASON) Category:Talix Category:The Young Knight